Naruto Modern Story Maid of a Noble Family Chapter One
by Onnyvex
Summary: This chapter is basically an introduction and what the main character does as a living (yes she has a job) but I wouldn't really want to spoil anything for you awesome readers! And again, if you don't like the main character as a girl, then...I dunno...but it's not going to be Naruto. He's just a character. But I will be switching POV's so don't worry...it won't always be a girl!


This is my first chapter to this little thing I maid….ahaha see what I did there? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, but umm, before you read this chapter, I suggest you read the info before you read this. It's pretty important, cuz u know…info is info….enjoy!

Maid of a Noble Family Chapter 1

Minami's P.O.V.

The night before, I'd already prepared Tsugio-sama's uniform, hair products, tooth brush, tooth paste, shoes, socks, and have already decided what he was to eat in the morning. Omelets and rice. Although it was plain, it was good enough and it took a short time to cook. Plus, I assigned the chefs of the house to put in a little bit spices so that there'd be some more flavor into it.

At the moment, I was downstairs, in my school uniform since I'd already finished all the chores that I was assigned to in the weekday mornings: sweep the first floor, second floor, and third floor, clean out all the toilets, wake all the maids and butlers that haven't risen yet, and get myself ready. I was impatiently tapping my foot as I waited for Henry and Tsugio-sama to come downstairs. I already knew that it was an hour before we actually needed to get to the train station, but everyone in the household knew Tsugio-sama wasn't the most productive in the mornings.

A few minutes later, Taiki-sama walked down the stairs already in his middle school uniform. I believe he was now…fourteen years old? I wasn't sure. His personal maid, Haruka Mizumoto was also dressed and ready for school. I've always wished Tsugio-sama was like his younger brother…but that seems like a fantasy…. His parents have tried countless times to send him to a sophisticated male trainer, but sadly, he'd driven them all mad to the point where they paid the Tsugio-sama's parents so that they would be released.

"Good morning, Minami," Taiki sang out while he sat at the table and ate while Haruka stood by his side. Just to let anybody who thinks this is cruel know, the maids and butlers of the house have already eaten. The chefs wake up at the same time we do so that we all together can eat. Usually, my mom, the head maid of the house, is the first one to wake up. So she ends up waking the head butler, Garu Hikazawa, up. He wakes up all the butlers of the house while my mom wakes all the maids of the house.

"Good morning, Taiki-sama," I said, bowing politely to him as I continued to stare at the empty space on the wall. I stood next to Tsugio-sama's seat as I waited for him to arrive for his goddamn breakfast…. WHAT THE FUDGE NUGGETS WAS TAKING HIM SO LONG! Honestly, I wasn't allowed to express my…err, own words willingly like that aloud.

"Is my brother being a lazy monkey this morning again?" he asked as he slowly ate his omelet rice, eyeing me with a humorous look.

I sighed. "It's only the first day of school…. I'm more worried about how he's going to get up in the morning for the rest of the school year," I said, shaking my head.

There was a long, awkward silence as Haruka pushed Taiki-sama in towards the table so that he would sit comfortably in his seat while eating.

"Mm…," he commented on the food.

Haruka giggled. "The chefs put some kind of 'secret sauce in the omelets this morning. We had some this morning as well and were surprised at this. The chefs won't tell us what they put in, though," Haruka commented, smiling down at her master.

"If I get a stomach ache today…. Ah, nevermind," he stated. "Oh?" Something had caught his attention. The noise of dragging feet and groaning indicated that Tsugio-sama had finally gotten up and decided to do something with his life.

I smiled, politely as I bowed and greeted, "Good morning, Tsugio-sama. We have to get you ready as soon as possible."

"What? Why?" he asked, rubbing his half-open eyes. He slid the chair back and slouched in his seat. He yawned noisily and burped in the process.

"We don't want you missing the train now, do we?" I stated pushing in his chair and putting the fork and spoon in his hands. "Now eat up. The chefs did something special to the omelets today. It's very tasty. Isn't that right, Haruka-chan? Taiki-sama?" I tried to convince him to eat, since he wasn't really interested in food in the morning. Usually, he starts eating like a gorilla that hasn't eaten for months during lunch and dinner.

"Whaddaya mean? Did they poison it or something? I don't really wanna die yet," he stated, picking up the fork as he began to dig into his food. He chewed it and his eyes sparked of something…. Food adrenaline? Was there such a thing? Then he began to eat it savagely while spilling food all over the table.

Taiki sighed, "Table manners, Tsugio. Table manners. You already embarrass us enough when we go out to eat. Is it necessary that you embarrass yourself in your own home?"

"Shut up," Tsugio lifted his head with a mouth full of rice.

"Disgusting. Let's go, Haruka," Taiki said, standing up from his seat and walking out the door. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" he called out cheerfully. "Bye Henry, bye Minami!" he said and then walked out the door, leaving the awkward silence with constant disgusting sounds of chewing, swallowing, and the fork and spoon banging on the glass plate.

After a moment of trying to convince master to get his lazy ass off his seat and to get ready and changed for the morning, Henry and I managed to get him out of the house and to the station. Another thirty minutes had passed and we'd finally got to school. This is the second year for us, going to this school. When we arrived, people, well friends, immediately started swarming towards Tsugio. Henry and I were left standing there, smiling at him as he was pat on the back and noogied and…oh, wedgied….

"Yo! How's my rich kid buddy doin'?" Naruto asked, elbowing him in the ribs and grinning like a mad man that'd killed the amount of people to reach his goal. Don't ask me where I got that.

"I'm fine. Hey, where's your other rich kid buddy?" Tsugio replied, probably asking for Sasuke. Our household was just a few streets down from Sasuke's. The reason why we didn't go to school with him was because Sasuke's brother drove him to school and he was too embarrassed about being seen with Tsugio.

"He'll come. Oh hey Henry. Hey Minami. How's it goin?" he greeted as he noticed us behind the big giant crowd.

"We're doing fine, thanks," I replied.

"Good," Henry simply said, causing me to elbow him since he always had TERRIBLE grammar.

"That's cool. So how's taking care of the brat in the morning?" he asked giggling at his own comment since he wanted to make Tsugio feel bad.

"Challenging, but worth our time," I answered which Henry also agreed with a nod and a grin.

Henry and I already knew Naruto was trying to be polite by talking to us and not leave us out of all the fun that Tsugio was in. Naruto was a really considerate boy with a genuine smile, however Tsugio-sama never really acknowledged this. I feel kinda sorry for him since nobody actually appreciated his kindness. In fact, they took advantage of it, which was totally fine with Naruto, for some reason.

"Oi, isn't that Kiba's car?" Tsugio came over and nudged Naruto in the ribs.

This seemed to catch Naruto's attention. "When did he ever get a car?" he asked.

"No you bakka! That's not what I meant. He comes to school in that car," Tsugio corrected.

"What? I'm confused…," Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. As nice as Naruto is, he is kinda dumb…and he needs specific answers otherwise he'll misunderstand.

"He means his sister's car, Naruto," Henry said, walking over so that he would stand next to him. "His sister drives him to school…."

"Oh! Right! Haha, sorry Tsugio. I didn't get ya back there!" he giggled in embarrassment. He put both hands behind him for his head's support. I guess this would be called his "signature action"? Some people imitate the same thing Naruto does if they wanna make fun of him, which is pretty sad, really.

I looked over to the grey Toyota Prius that pulled over to the front of the school. The door opened and Kiba stepped out followed by a female voice, screeching from the inside.

"You'd better not shit yourself at school, you aho!" the voice screamed as the doors closed. Right when it closed, the tires screeched and the car sped away, almost hitting some of the students who had dodged the car at the last minute.

"Jeez… That woman is one scary bitch!" Tsugio commented. "And if she wanted to buy a Prius, she'd want to save gas since it's a hybrid…but if she drives like that, she'll waste a million gallons in five seconds."

"That's not true," Naruto stated bluntly which made Tsugio face-palm himself.

"It's figurative, Naruto. It means that it's just over exaggerating the statement," Henry elaborated.

"Oh…. Haha! Tsugio you're funny!" Naruto giggled.

Tsugio just sighed and walked over to the slouching figure that'd just gotten out of a devil-woman's car. "What's up, Kiba?" Tsugio greeted, slapping Kiba so hard in the back that he dropped all of his books he'd been holding just a minute ago.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kiba grimaced while wincing. He glared at Tsugio and punched him in the gut.

"Argh!" Tsugio-sama doubled over and fell on his knees and hands as he coughed.

"Tsugio-sama!" I called out as I ran for him. "Are you okay?" Did I mention that I had to be his baby-sitter too? I had to worry about him even if I didn't want to.

"You bastard!" Tsugio growled as he got up and ran at Kiba. This was their definition of a greeting. It was like this every beginning of the year. Right when it looked like they were going to kill each other, they gave each other a bromance hug. It was all sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows at this point.

"Uhh," Henry said and sweat dropped.

I sighed and face-palmed. Boys were still boys…and those two would never turn into men. Ever. Actually, maybe they'd both become transvestites and go lesbian for each other. Ha.

"A-ano…," a shy voice came from behind me. "M-M-Minami-san…. H-hi," Hinata greeted with a blush as she looked at her toes and then hesitantly took a glance my way.

"Oh, hey Hinata. How's it goin?" I responded, giving her a hug. "Was Neji being a bitchy cou-"

"N-no! O-of course not! He w-was actually r-really nice to m-me during S-Summer Vacation…," Hinata stuttered giving off an embarrassed expression. She didn't look me in the eye.

"Uh…okay? Ya sure? Cuz I can fix him up if ya want!" I grinned placing a hand on my forearm. Hey, just because I'm a maid doesn't mean I can't do sports or martial arts.

"Oi…Minami-chan! How come you never act like that to me?!" Tsugio whined, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Because, Tsugio-sama, it's disrespectful to speak like that to one of higher class than you. Especially since I'm serving you," I replied all sophisticated and shit. Honestly, I was never ever allowed to speak to Taiki and Tsugio like that…ever. If I did, their parents would have my head and my mom would skin me alive.

"What? Why? Nobody'll here ya!" Tsugio suggested, elbowing me in the ribs.

I winced and growled. "Well…Tsugio-sama, if I ever did and if your parents or my mother found out, then they would torture me until my soul leaves my body. Now, please stop elbowing me," I replied. I was always super strict on Tsugio because my mom told me to be.

(I know…you guys are like "I know, I know! Your mom this, your mom that…what else about your mom?")

"DUCK-BUTT!" Naruto screeched as he ran towards Sasuke getting out of his brother's black Porsche. He tackled him down and started to noogied him, making his hair all messy, not that it was neat before.

"Ow! Naruto! What the hell? I just saw you yesterday and you're acting like I haven't seen you for the whole summer! Let go of me, you bakka!" Sasuke yelled trying to get Naruto off of his back. He elbowed him in the gut and swept Naruto off his feet and on his butt.

"Ow…Sasuke…you didn't have to go that far…," Naruto whined, rubbing his sore behind. "I was just playin' around!"

"Monkey," Sasuke insulted, giving Naruto a mad anime vein.

"What'd you say, duck butt?!"

"I called you a fuckin' monkey, you stupid bakka!"

"Come at me! I'll give it to ya ten times harder!"

"Leave me alone! You're gonna ruin my reputation at this school if I'm seen with you!"

"Oi! Don't look for excuses to avoid the fight!"

"What excuses?!"

"The one you just did!"

"You don't have any proof!"

"My proof is your denial!"

And their accusations kept volleying back and forth, back and forth. I sweatdropped. This was what you call their "bonding" time…

A yawn and munching caught my attention. I turned to see a sleepy Shikamaru and a chubby Choji… (haha, see what I did there?)

"Oh, good morning, Shika, Choji," I greeted as they made their way towards our noisy crowd.

"Mornin," Shikamaru replied while yawning again.

"Good morning, Minami-chan," Choji greeted back while waving at me.

I smiled and waved back. "How was your break?"

"Fine," Shikamaru stated.

"Ah, it was okay. Could've been better though…if only this lazy butt would actually do some activities with us," Choji said, giving Shikamaru a dirty look.

I laughed in reply. Don't question why they get out of the same car every morning, or why they leave school at the same time. They're carpools.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my neck, surprising the hell out of me. I jumped a little, then sighed, figuring out who it must've been…. The dog. "Good morning, Kiba," I greeted in a disheartened way, as I forced his arm off of me.

"Long time no see, huh? The break could've been more fun if only Tsugio would let you come to the water parks with us," Kiba said, with an over exaggerated distant look.

"Oh, Kiba. Quit it. You just wanted to see her in a bi-" but Tsugio was interrupted by Kiba's hand covering his mouth.

"Shut it! We don't want her throwing a fit do we?!" Kiba said in a hushed tone so that I wouldn't overhear, but unfortunately, I did overhear and I knew what word Tsugio was going to say…

"Uh…," was all I could manage as I scratched the back of my head…awkwardly.

As Kiba and Tsugio were "talking" to each other, Naruto and Sasuke insulting each other, and Choji, Hinata, and Neji eating chips at a nearby table, a bug flew onto my soldier, which also caught my attention. I turned around to find Shino in his usual attire. Sunglasses and a scarf covering his lower features of his face.

"Good morning, Shino," I greeted, smiling.

"Hn," was all he said in reply along with a wave.

He doesn't talk much does he? I thought.

And then I heard the babbling. The high pitched voices that rattled my calm nerves out of place. The fake, cute, laughter that got under my skin. The sound of clicking that high-heels would make. An annoyed anime mark form on my forehead as I was greeted in the most annoying way possible.

"Oh, hello…ahh, slave…. Or should I say, Tsugio's maid?" Sakura greeted, while covering her mouth to form that rich girl laugh that you'd usually see in anime.

"I'm not your servant, Billboard Brow," I snapped back, quoting from Ino.

"Ohohoho," Sakura laughed covering the side of her mouth. "It speaks!"

"Hey, I have the right, you know," I said sternly. "And unfortunately for you, I'm a human being and so are you…so treat me the same way."

"Well…honey, there's something called being the leader of the school and the loser of the school, and you're definitely not part of the 'leader' group," Ino snapped, stepping in.

"What's goin' on here?" Tsugio's voice called out.

"Aww! Tsugio, darling! How was your summer?" Karin, Sakura, and Ino said all at once.

"It's fine, but ya guys didn't answer my question," Tsugio responded. Strangely, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba and some other guys are very popular with the girls. I don't see why. They're all just ugly pigs that love to stuff their faces in popularity.

"We were just complimenting Minami on her…ahh…clothing choice," Sakura smiled and then laughed altogether with her fan girl group.

"Ah, I see. So I'll leave you be then," Tsugio said, laughing it off.

He's such an idiot, I thought. Ya don't choose your clothing here. I face-palmed myself at his stupidity.

"Well, it's a good thing Tsugio honey is pretty dumb," Sakura commented, laughing down at him as he walked away.

"A good looking dunce. He's perfect," Ino added in with dreamy eyes.

"Stupid bitches," I said under my breath.

"Whazzat?" Karin asked, looking back at me with vicious eyes.

"Nothing…."

"I thought so."

And then the bell rang for school to start.

So, guys, that's basically it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!

Thx for readin'!


End file.
